Shadow of the Day
by LUV2SWIM21
Summary: Once a fangirl, always a fangirl. When Nathalia Dawson is pulled into the Transformers universe she and her best friend Carly Jensen find themselves in the middle of a war. When Nathalia's past threatens to catch up with her future, she will do whatever it takes to protect the people she loves.
1. Preface

PREFACE

"Nooo!" I scream as I watch the Decepticon leader stab a clawed digit into my brother's throat. "You pit spawned mother glitching slagger!" I screech, chopping of the arm of the nearest Decepticon femme to me. I try to charge towards Megatron, the one responsible for the pain I'm feel over my sibling bond.

I can see Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker rushing over to grab my brother while Optimus Prime fights his evil younger brother. "Bee! Bumblebee!" I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to get his attention. The youngling glances over at me, eyes wide with horror, just as Sunstreaker screams at me, "LOOK OUT! Nova!"

That's when the knife penetrates my spark chamber, slicing my spark painfully. I cry out in agony, my screams echoing with my brother's. Barricade pulls the blade out and follows the other Decepticons as Megatron calls for a tactical retreat.

"Star? Novastar I need you to stay with me!" Sunstreaker says, collapsing to the ground next me, not giving a frag about his paint job getting messed up. "RATCHET?!" Sideswipe roars into his comm, "We have a situation! Get to my location NOW!" He plops down onto my other side, and my little brother climbs onto me, and I reach for his servo, and hold him close as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe take my other one.

"Listen to me." The twins heads snap to me, and I lock optics with them. "If Ratchet doesn't make it in time, you two are hereby charged with protection over my little brother. If anything happens to him, so help me Primus, I will haunt you for the rest of the forsaken time you remain functioning." Bee tugs lightly on my hand, "D-don't aacct lliikee yo..you'rre giiivinngg uup." He manages to croak out, his vocals damaged from Megatron.

I turn my head to his, and look him dead in the optics, "I will never leave you bug, NEVER!" I look at all three of them now, "I love you all, so much. I said the day you were born Bumblebee, that I would protect you until I took my last intake. And I have. And I love both of you with all my spark, even with your all your flaws." They look back at me with energon teared eyes, and in unison reply with, "We love you too!"

"Move!" Ratchet roars, and pushes the twins out of the way, handing Bumblebee off to First Aid to be sedated. I feel him relax, and realize my time in the universe has come to an end. "Take care of my brother. Tell him I'm sorry." And I close my optics, and prepare to enter the Well of AllSparks.

* * *

_"You are a rarity among cybertronians these days. Pure of heart. You care so much about your that I believe you deserve a second chance."_

_"Um, if you don't mind me asking who are you?"_

_The voice chuckles, "We have met once before.."_

_"Primus?!" _

_"Yes. You will be sent to distant planet where a sparkling is to be born in two vorns. You will be the sparkling, and your brother will arrive there in 15000 vorns. You will be reunited 2000 vorns after that. Is this acceptable?"_

_"If it means I get to see my baby brother again, so be it."_

_"One more thing, your memory will be wiped until you complete your second transformation."_

_"What transformation? Memory wiped? I didn't agree to that!"_

_"Your fate is already sealed. Your journey begins now. Good luck child."_

_"Wait! What planet am I being sent to?"_

_"An organic planet with sentient beings called humans. The planet is called Earth."_

* * *

A flash of blue light went over the planet Earth, taking it a different dimension where Transformers would only be a cartoon and franchise, rather then being alive, sentient beings. But it was already too late. The baby girl earlier named Nathalia Morgan Dawson was asleep in her crib. Her fate, was sealed.


	2. Sunstreaker

(Normal POV)

Fifteen year old Nathalia Morgan Dawson stood looking into the full length mirror in her purple, black, and white themed bedroom. She pursed her Pink Rose stained lips, and brushed her long straightened dark brown (almost black hair) over her right shoulder. Her purple lace-back tang-top clung to her flat, defined stomach, and she made sure it was pulled up to show her Autobot tramp stamp tattoo on her back. She also had the infinity symbol on her left wrist (Any ABC Revenge fan's out there?). She tried not to blink as she applied her black eyeliner to the bottom lid of her brown eyes which had blue flecks in them. She straightened her Sunstreaker earrings and her Allspark key necklace (like Sari's). After slipping on her white flip-flops, she grabbed her lime green purse which had her iPhone, both Tranformers 1 & 2 DVD's, a pack of gum, etc. Hearing a honk from outside, she bounded down the stairs and locked the door to her apartment. She then proceeded to jog over to where her best friend Carly sat waiting in her gold Jeep Patroit.

"Hey girl!" she exclaimed, and leaned over the arm rest to hug the carmel-haired beauty.

"Hey chicka, you ready to pick out your first car?" Nathalia laughed at this as she buckled her seatbelt, "I've known what car I've wanted since I've been what, eight?"

They chatted on the way to the dealership about things that had been going on in their lives. The girls had know each other since they had been three, when their mom's had met in a 'Mommy & Me' class. They became fast friends instantly, and the girls grew up together. Four years ago though, when Nathalia had been eleven her mother had developed bone cancer in her knee. She became very ill and eventually had died. Nathalia could remember the funeral quite thoroughly since it seems to be perfectly etched into her mind.

Flashback:

Black umbrellas paraded through the cemetery slowly. It was drizzling which set the mood on this dreary day. Nathalia stood next to Carly towards the front of the crowd with many other relatives. She was wearing a black J. Crew sinclair dress in silk chiffon. As the coffin was lowered down into the ground, Nathalia, Carly, and one other person reached down, and each taking a handful of dirt, and threw it gently into the hole. Carly then walked behind Nathalia and put her arm around the other girl's shoulders. The other person who had thrown dirt into the coffin, a boy about the same age as the girls, did the same as Carly and Nathalia buried her face in his chest. They then pivoted around to face the other direction, and walked away with Nathalia holding up a lone umbrella for all three of them.

End Flashback

"Thalia? You okay?" Carly looked at her best friend, her blue eyes showing concern. Nathalia nodded, still deep in thought.

"Hey what ever happened to Joshua Johnson?" Their friend had moved away a few months after Nathalia's mom had died and they hadn't heard from him since.

"Huh, I really don't know." She pulled into the car dealership and Nathalia jumped out of the car the second she put the gears into park.

"Whoa there little miss," a voice said and she turned to find a business man of about twenty in a black suit.

"What kind of a car can I help you find today?" She smiled, "A yellow turbo booster Porsche." He scratched the back of his head and looked at her,

"Um, three questions; One, can you afford that? Two, why do you want such a flashy car? Are you a Twilight fan? And lastly, "How old are you?" Carly had gotten out of the car, and walked over to where Nathalia was standing. Crossing her arms she responded,

"That's four questions." They had to explain their love for Transformers and that Nathalia was turning sixteen in a few months. As for the money, Nathalia reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of one hundred dollar bills. "I've got it covered."

He showed them where she could find the more flashy cars and let them be. Slipping on her sunglasses so she could see better, Nathalia began to wander up and down the rows. After traveling down the fifth row of identical cars, she felt something pulling her towards a specific one. Proceeding towards it, she ran her fingers over the hood and felt of little tingle of what had to be excitement. Opening the door, she slid into the sleek interior, enjoying the spacious feeling of the car.

"You. You're mine." Thalia got back out and closed the door gently, "Carly!" she called towards the girl who was two rows over.

"I think I know which one I want." Turning back towards her soon-to-be sleek, and sexy new car, she noticed something detailed into the side.

"No way." she breathed, bewildered at her luck. The Autobot symbol was engraved in gold underneath the label that proclaimed the car to be a Porsche.

"Did someone order you special?" she whispered towards the car, checking its stickers. Not seeing any preference that would consider the car to be specially ordered, she ran her fingertips over the Autobot symbol.

"Find something you like?" Carly proposed, startling Nathalia who spun around with a frightened look on her face, clutching her chest.

"Jesus Carls, you scared the shit out of me!" Laughing, Carly sauntered around the car to the passenger side.

Getting in herself, Nathalia couldn't help but feel proud, "I can't believe this is finally happening! I mean after all the saving, and what happened with my mom.." Her voice trailed off, and seeing her become upset Carly suggested that they go and pay for the car.

Everything was going fine until it came down to signing the papers. 'Here we go.. again' Nathalia thought, rolling her eyes internally. N-A-T-H-A-L-I-A M-O-R-G-A-N DAWSO- "HOLY CRAP! I thought I recognized you!" the dealer exclaimed.

"You- You're Alison Dawson's daughter aren't you?" Shaking her head, Nathalia managed to nod and grab the keys before she was almost attacked by people.

"What was it like growing up around her?"

"How old are you?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Where you rattled when she died so suddenly?"

Hurrying away, they practically ran to her new car. Once in the car, she out the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it.

"Hey. Nathalia? I'm sorry about that. I know it's been hard on you.." Nathalia opened her mouth to respond when the key turned and the car started up.

"Wha-? Please tell me I didn't buy a ghost car!" The doors opened, and the radio switched on. "Get out."

Losing all of her fear at once, Nathalia snapped back, "NO! Are you serious? Ghost car or not, I just payed a hell of a lot of money for you."

Seeming to growl, the car barked back at her, "Get out now or you'll become a mess when I have to transform and protect your afts." Confused, both girls looked at each other and got out of the car. Gears began to grind and change to take the form of a giant robot. 'An Autobot!' Nathalia realized as he looked down at both girls.

"Please- Please don't hurt us!" Carly whimpered, cowering behind Nathalia.

"He won't. Well, at least I don't think so. He's an Autobot, he's one of the good guys."

Bending down next to them, his optics scanned their bodies up and down, "How do you know what I am?" Crossing her arms, Nathalia smirked, "I think that can wait. Didn't you say something about protecting our afts?"

"I should probably call Sides and have him tell O.P. We're gonna need backup.." 'Sides?' Nathalia cocked her head and glared up at him.

"Hold up. Sunstreaker?" He glared back down at her, confirming her fears.

What the frag was going on here?


	3. Barricade

_Dear Diary,_

_Sustreaker. SUNSTREAKER! I am seriously still in disbelief that this is happening. Somebody pinch me! ("HEY!" Rubs arm). I didn't mean it literally Carly. Jeez, anyways Sunstreaker informed us that Barricade was an incoming and that we had to move. He assured us that Carly's car would be picked up later, so we grabbed our purses and he transformed and we were off. We told him about the movies and that he was just a fictional character to us. We mentioned my Allspark necklace but I think what really set him off was Carly mentioning my Sunstreaker earrings._

_~Nathalia Morgan Dawson_

* * *

**NATHALIA POV:**

"Ow. Ow! OW! Sunstreaker they're in my ear! If you want to see them better, let me take them out." Carly snickered from her spot in the backseat, and I shot her a look. I was in the passenger seat with Sunstreaker staring menacingly at me. When he had first activated his hologram, I was shocked at his beauty. He had bright blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. He had a orange Hollister shirt and a pair of denim shorts on. What threw me was that he seemed to be doing two things at once. Killing my ears in his holoform, and driving the car in his true form. Taking the backs off my earrings, I slapped them into his outstretched hand. As I checked me ears to see if he had drawn blood or not, he winced, and I realized that I had handed them to him with the pointy part going into his palm.

"Serves you right." Carly laughed in the back seat and Sunstreaker leaned my seat back against her.

"Oof!" I reclined it forward, and Carly gave a sigh of relief.

"These are remarkable. This is exactly what I looked like when I chose my first alternate form."

"Well duh!" I said rolling my eyes. "We grew up watching reruns of the cartoon."

Sunstreaker then copied me, and rolled his hologram's eyes,

"So just how much do you know about us? Oh also, Optimus is asking if I can patch him and the other Autobots in."

"Sure go ahead." I heard a click and then heard the famous voice of 'Peter Cullen' filling the car. _"Hello Ms. Dawson. From my understanding, we are just fictional characters to you?"_

I nodded, but then realized that he couldn't see me. I ignored Carly chortling in the backseat, "Yes Prime sir. I can tell you anything you want to know."

"How about this, I name an Autobot and you give me information of him or her. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes."

_"Let's begin. Who is Ironhide?"_

"Ironhide is your oldest friend and the weapons specialist of the team. He is a tough soldier who has sustained many injuries. For example, his right eye has a large scar surrounding it, and it has been rumored that before he arrived on Earth he had a broken is one of the oldest Autobots, and his weapons include a energy rocket launcher on his left arm, and a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm. In the newest movie, it has been said that he will get two new cannons that were invented by Que. I think I read somewhere that he stands 22 feet 5 inches tall, weighs 3.8 tons and can travel up to 180 mph. He is a GMC Topkick C4500pickup truck, and his license plate number is 4PCI382."

There was silence is the car as Sunstreaker reved on. _"Wow."_ I heard a voice say over the comm link.

_"I don't even know that much about me!"_ Okay, that voice I knew, Ironhide?!

_"Well then, how about Bumblebee?"_

"He transforms into a Chevrolet Camaro, and is the guardian of Samuel James Witwicky. Due to a battle injury, he has been rendered effectively mute, and communicates through use of selected playback of radio and television signals. Bumblebee stands at about 17.5 feet tall, and can transform his right arm into a plasma cannon and has missile launchers in his shoulders. Anybody else?"

"Um, I think we're good for now," Sunstreaker managed, and I realized I'd been locked into a death glare with the radio."

I looked at him, and he shrugged. "Unless I can lose Barricade in the next five minutes, we won't be able to meet up at the rondevu point with the others."

I groaned, 'Great, just great.' Sunstreaker, and Prime exchanged a few more words, and then Sideswipe butted in.

_"Hey Sunstreaker? Be safe."_ I heard a grunt of acknowledgement from said 'bot before Sideswipe continued, _"Oh, and Nathalia? Keep my brother out of trouble."_

"I'll try." Sunstreaker cut the link, and I slumped back into my seat.

We stayed quiet for quite a long time, and it was actually kind of thankful for it. 'What is going on here? Are we in a different dimension? Is Bay just that good? Wait does Bay know the Autobots?!' Before I could have quite literally have a mental breakdown right then, and there if Carly hadn't interrupted.

"Um guys, I think our five minutes are up!" Carly screamed as Sunstreaker was rear ended. His holoform disappeared as he put all of his focus into getting us off the road so any civilians nearby wouldn't see us and/or be exposed to this crazy mixed up war.

As SS dodged trees, I dug my nails into his leather seat. Since we were cruising down the highway, I had my seatbelt unbuckled. But now it worked its way into the buckle, and tighened around me, squeezing me so tightly it became hard to breathe.

"Sunny!" I shouted at him and the seatbelt tightened again, this time so I couldn't breathe. But in the time it took for him to tighten it, it gave away all together, and I was thrown into the air as he transformed.

I could hear Carly's screams along with my own, and then the feeling of weightlessness. The impact, was excruciating. I hit the ground, hard. Glass was shattered all over the ground, and felt some of it dig into my skin. My head hit hard too, and I was actually afraid to move it, thinking something might be broken. I closed my eyes and soon heard the thud of something heavy hitting the ground, and realized with great terror that it was Carly.

Cracking my eyes open a little bit, I saw with great dismay that Carly was sprawled out at an odd angle. Her limbs were twisted and her wrist was bent back at a strange angle and I could bet it was broken. Actually, I knew her wrist had to be busted. The bone was really popping of her skin, and there was a pool of blood underneath her matted hair. 'I hope she'll be okay..' The Autobots couldn't get here fast enough at this point. I watched as a silver and gold butterfly land on the inside crevice of my right wrist. It flapped its wings a few times, as if testing them, before flying away. 'I wish I could do that, fly away, and leave my troubles behind.' That's when I let my eyes close once again, and I lost conciousness.

* * *

**SUNSTREAKER POV:**

"Sunstreaker to Optimus, I'm under attack! Backup is required." I faced Barricade who snarled at me, and then lunged forward. I was expecting it though and had taken out my Cybertanium arm blades, which were quite like my brother's. Barricade is very fast mech for his size. 'Not fast enough though..' I dodged him easily and managed to get in a slice to his mid-section. As he pioveted and charged me again, Prime finally responded. _"We have a lock on your location. ETA: five cycles."_ I stabbed at Barricade again, and avoided a shot from his arm cannon to my helm. "The faster you here the better. I haven't seen Dawson or Jensen since they were thrown when I transformed" Barricade seemed to be slowing down, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Hey 'Cade, are you low on energon, or are you just that out of practice?"

_"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO LOOK FOR THEM?!"_ Ratchet's voice erupted through the comm link, and I cringed. "Inside voice Ratchet! And I've been just a smidge busy with keeping Barricade occupied. I can't figure out why he would just attack like this. I know 'he's a Decepticon, it's what they do' but one on one with a warrior class 'bot like myself?"

In the time I had been talking, 'Cade had gotten his bearings and came at once again. "Time to finish this." I stuck on of my blades into a main energon line as I flipped neatly over him. Optimus and Ratchet pulled up a few minutes later and transformed. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Searching for the two femmes." Ratchet said and began to check me over. Not too bad, just a few dents and a gash on my left servo. Bumblebee emerged from a nearby array of pine trees. He saluted Optimus, "Prime, sir. The two human femmes have been located and require immediate medical assitance." Prime nodded as Ratchet rushed off, calling over his shoulder towards me, "Sunstreaker, don't you dare due anything stupid before I can get a good look at you and fix that gash."

Rolling my eyes, and I followed Ratchet to where the other Autobots were standing. "Is she- Are THEY going to be alright?" I asked as Lennox, Epps, and a few other soldiers helped to lift the girls onto gurneys and into Ratchet. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see the Prime, "We can do nothing but hope, and put faith into Ratchet's medical skills."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well... This sucks. Even though I had passed out, it was like I could hear everything that was being said. I heard names like Ratchet, Jolt, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, Epps, and Lennox being tossed around. I came to in Ratchet's alternate mode. Apperantly I had a concussion, and if I kept sleeping I could have slipped into a coma. Well, gee thanks Ratch! I really wanted to be in a coma when I saw Carly. She had nine stiches in her head, and a cast was covering her left wrist. I guess he had already taken care of the bone problem. He attempted to give me pain killers and a sedative through my IV._

_Actually until he mentioned it I hadn't noticed the giant needle stuck in my arm. I moved, it pulled, and let's just say it didn't end well._

_~Nathalia Morgan_


	4. IV

Alright, here we go! :) I do not own Transformers, I wish I did but I don't.. But I do own Nathalia. And Carly.

* * *

**(Bumbleebee POV)**

I watched as the two young human girls were loaded into the back of Ratchet's alt mode. I felt a surge of protectiveness come over me as I saw the one named Nathalia's arm drop off of the gurney, murmuring something about 'save Carly' and some other things that made no sense at all.

"Come on Epps, put your back into it!" I heard Lennox claim. The girls couldn't be that heavy, my scanner indicated that they both weighed somewhere 100, and 125 lbs. Most of the weight seemed to be pure muscle too. When we had first found the femmes, I wasn't completely sure that the was going to survive.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"GIRLS!" Prowl called out, his voice booming between the trees. Sideswipe snorted at him, "Um, you do realize that if they were thrown from Sunstreaker's cab so they're probably unconscious." As this was being said I stopped walking. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jazz noticed this and also stopped, "Bee? Bee, ya alright?" I shook my head and looked around the forest. It was like a whole in my heart had just been miraculously filled.

My head snapped to the left, "This way." I transformed down into my alt mode and sped away. I dodged trees, and bushes with ease. I could hear the others behind me doing at least 60 to keep up. "YO BABY BEE! SLOW DOWN!" Jazz shouted over the comm link. Finally we came to a clearing just off the main road. I hit my brakes, and activated my holoform. The first femme we came to was in pretty bad shape. Her caramel colored hair was matted with dried blood, and her body was twisted at an odd angle. The bone on her left wrist was popping out her skin.

Jazz and Prowl went over to her, while Sideswipe and I looked for the second femme. We found her laying in a patch of bright green grass. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping. I picked her up gingerly, and began checking over her injuries while Sideswipe checked in with Optimus.

She groaned at little, and turned onto her right side. There was glass in her right knee, and like the other girl, there seemed to be a bump on her head. A distant memory hit me like a brick wall.

**(Bumblebee's Memory)**

_I looked down at the sleeping form of my sister. 'Stupid. So stupid.' I thought as I looked at her newly reattached arm, and welded spot of her stomach. "What the pit were you thinking Nova?" I whispered, as I reached out to grab her hand. Ratchet was standing in the doorway, and came to stand behind me._

_"Kid, if Novastar hears you talking like that, I'll be back here to help repair your aft.. AGAIN." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him. "I can take care of myself, and she knows it. Why does she insist on being my bodyguard all the time?"_

_"She promised your parents. Bee, I wouldn't complain if I was you. One day you're going to wake up, and she won't be here anymore. Enjoy it while it lasts."_

**(End Memory)**

* * *

**(Nathalia's POV)**

I groaned, and opened my eyes. I looked around the room, quickly realizing I was lying on a medical gurney. I heard the steady beeping of a medical monitor, and decided that I had to be alive. I was in too much pain to be dead. "So you're awake."

A man in his early thirties approached me, checking my blood pressure as he spoke. He had caramel colored locks just like Carly, but had piercing blue eyes. "Whe-Where's Carly? What happened?" I questioned him attempting to sit up. My head swayed though, and I had to immediately lay back down.

"You don't remember anything?" He guessed, and turned to the table behind him. "Drink this." He handed me a warm cup, and peering inside I could identify it chicken bouillon. I drank slowly as the doctor, who I learned was Ratchet, explained what had happened.

"-then we found you and Carly.." he finished, pulling the curtain by the side of my bed to expose Carly. She had a lot of stitches in her head, and from the looks of it, he had chopped her hair up to her shoulders. She was going to kill him when she found out.

I winced a little in discomfort, I had a few fractured ribs, and a concussion. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Dawson, let me get you a sedative." My eyes widened in horror, and I looked at my arm. No. NO! Anything but IVs. I hated them.

As he turned away, I hurried to come up with a plan. I located a wrench on the counter nearby, and reached for it. Almost falling of the bed, I grabbed it, and as Ratchet turned back around, I threw it with all of my might. CLANK! I smiled, and carefully took the IV out of my arm.

'Aim of a softball player.. You've got to love it.' wanting to get out of there, I opened the doors to the back of Ratchet' alt mode, and he slammed on the brakes. I hadn't realized that we were moving until then. Behind his alt mode, I could make out a Camaro (Bumblebee), a Stingray (Sideswipe), and a yellow Lamborghini (?)

I jumped, and the cars behind Ratchet had to serve to avoid me. Rolling with my arms crossed over my chest, I stopped and brushed my hair out of my face. The yellow Lamborghini stopped ten feet from me, and a holoform fizzled into existence. "Sunstreaker?" I exclaimed, astonished.

He helped me up, and then his true form transformed, and the holoform disappeared. "You okay there Ms...?" A new voice had me turning to my left. A silver form was kneeling down near me. "Fine Sides," I said approaching him, and sitting down on an offered hand. "And call me Nathalia. Or Thalia. Or Nat."

He smiled a little, "Nat." I realized we were drawing a crowd, and looked around. Mikaela, Sam, Epps, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, the Minor Twins, and others. My movies, they were all real. That meant; Megatron was really real too. 'Oh crap!' "Sides, you may want to put me down.." That was when I passed out.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Crap. The greatest villain to ever walk the earth was real. Not a cartoon. Not a Science Fiction Movie produced by Michael Bay. REAL. Great, I'm dead._

_I mean, COME ON. Like the Decepticreeps won't be coming after me for information once they figure out that I know where all the evil doomsday devices are hidden. Things always get worse before they get better._

_~Nathalia Morgan Dawson_


	5. Roomies

(Talking)

**::Comm Link::**

**(Bond Talk)**

The chapter is rated M just to be safe since it contains several swear words.

The song is Come & Get It ~ Selena Gomez.

_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here real patient_

_All day all night I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Impressions. The first ones are most important. They help us form a lasting opinion and belief about someone or something. Ironhide's first impression of me was not the best to say the least._

_One minute he saw me talking to Sideswipe, just fine, and the next I take a look at him and collapse. He already believes that humans are just liabilities, and that they could win the war without us. I think I just proved his point a little more. So first impressions and me? Don't mix well..._

_~Nathalia Morgan_

* * *

**(Nathalia POV)**

"Nat? 'Lil lady, 're ya alight?" A distant voice echoed. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, "Whaat?" I suddenly shot up, and almost fell off the hand I was laying on. A face was only millimeters from mine, and with realization of said face, I screamed. LOUD.

"You- You're suppose to be dead!"

"Well I don't 'eel dead.. So."

Jazz replied with a smirk on his face, as Ratchet came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Jazz, you're scaring her. Her blood pressure has increased a great deal."

I shook my head, "So Doc Bot, two questions; one, where is Carly and is she awake? Two, where are we?"

"First off, my name is RATCHET, not Doc Bot. Second.." His voice trailed off, and I began to panic. "Is she alright? Did something else-" My ranting was cut short as Jazz placed me on the floor, and a familiar carmel haired beauty ran over to hug me.

"Carls! You're okay!" I held her tight, and buried my face in her back, relieved that my best friend was safe. As she pulled back to smile at me, I really took a look at her hair. "Aw Carly.." It was now shoulder length, and a little crooked.

Looking around, I noticed that we were no longing in the middle in the road. We were in a giant building. And I mean giant! The ceiling went up past 30 feet. The walls were a deep blue, and the floor was tiled. "Where are we?" I asked, the other 'bots and in the humans beginning to gather around.

"We're in Hoover Dam." A girl said, and walked over to Jazz who placed her on his shoulder. "Mikaela?" I questioned said girl. She tossed her dark hair over one shoulder, and slowly nodded. Ironhide scoffed, "Creepy isn't it?" He was helping William Lennox onto his shoulder, and it seems like many other Autobots were doing with their charges.

Turning back to Carly, I fingered her short locks, "Y'know, this is a good look on you, just put in a few layers."  
She laughed with a fake smile on her face, "Yeah!... NO!" She finished with a frown and a death glare.

I cracked up, "It's okay, we'll just get Hatchet here back by pranking him." When I finished, I realized that I was standing in the midst of two of the universe's greatest pranksters. Sunstreaker approached and bent down so he was eye level with me. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Sideswipe cut me off by clearing his throat, and jerking his head to his right. I turned to see Ratchet with his arms crossed over him chest glaring at us. Whoopsie. I laughed nervously, "Hi Ratchie." He continued to glare at me, and I mirrored his action.

"You do know I could hit you with another wrench right?" He backed away slowly, and the others began to laugh hysterically. "You. Hit. Ratchet. Wrench?" Was all that Jazz could manage before he doubled over.

"Nathalia, Carly, we have a few questions for you if you would follow us." Ratchet and Optimus began to walk out of the room. I waved to the others, and Carly and I sprinted over to them. Finally Optimus caught on, and picked Carly up, and Ratchet did the same with me.

We made it halfway down the enormous hall when we turned and went into a room opposite across the hall. He set me on the floor, and I only had time to wave to Carly before the electronic door zoomed shut.

He set me on a medical berth that was clearly meant for an Autobot. The human wing was next door, but he explained he'd rather have himself do my questioning than a government agent.

"Okay, let's begin, What is your full name?"

"Nathalia Morgan Rose Dawson" Don't even go into the whole, "Rose from the Titanic" controversy with me.

"What is your date of birth?"

"August 18, 1998" It was now three weeks into March. I had seven months to wait before I could even get my permit. My name literally meant born on Christmas Day, and it was kind of ironic that I wasn't.

"Who else are you close with besides Carly who may question your disappearance?"  
Creepy much? I felt like he was going to kill me, and didn't want to deal with anyone else after he hid the body. "No one really. I have distant cousins that I stopped talking to years ago. My other best friend moved away during my early childhood, and didn't bother to keep in touch."

"What about your creators?" He did it, he dropped he bomb. That had been a touchy subject since my mother's death.  
"Um, well.." Some tears had welled up in the corners of my eyes, and I quickly brushed them away.  
"My mother and I were very close. We always were, even though we fought like we were sisters. One day I was at Carly's house, and her mom came into her room. She told us to come with her to the hospital. We must've drove there in record time." I said with slight chuckle at the end.

Dropping my gaze from Ratchet's I continued, "Anyways, when we got there, they took me straight to the intensive care unit. My mom had been in a car accident, and had suffered a head trauma, putting her into a coma. At first I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but then the nurse in the far corner said something even worse."

I paused, and took the tissue Ratchet was offering me. "My mom had been diagnosed with bone cancer in her knee. She had known for months, and hadn't gotten any treatment because she was saving up for a Snowball dress for me. When they told me she only had two weeks to live, I collapsed to the floor sobbing, Carly holding me. It was suppose to be family only, but Carly faked her way in saying she was my sister. From that day forward, I never thought of her as anything less."

I blew my nose and threw the tissue into the metal trash bin near the berth. "Later, we found the will. Mom left everything to me, even the mansion." When he looked quizzically I returned the expression, "Wait- You don't know who my mother is?" He shook his head, and motioned with his hand for me to continue. "Alison Dawson." His eyes became distant and I realized he was probably looking up who she was.

"Oh. I'm very sorry Nathalia." He caught my gaze once again. "And, your mech creator?" I sat up a little straighter, "Never knew him. He was in the army or something, K.I.A. I was rumored to have a little half brother or sister, but my Aunt Delilah told me that and she used to bullshit me all the time so..."

My voice trailed off, and Ratchet moved on. Soon we were done, and walked out into the hall again to wait for Carly. They took us on a brief tour of the base, and then showed us to ours rooms. They said we'd have to share but I was not expecting this

* * *

**Mikaela POV:**

After they had left the room, everyone had began to talk about them.

"They seem nice."

"They seemed pretty cool."

"They're staying with Mikaela and Maggie."

The base quieted down as Maggie and I exploded, "WHAT!?" Lennox jumped off Ironhide's hand onto the floor below. "Listen up girls, they don't know any of us yet. They only know what these movies portrayed us as. We need to treat them with respect, and make them feel welcome. Kayla, you're with Thalia. Maggie, you're with Carly." I groaned, "You can't be serious! I don't even know her! Why couldn't you put them together, and let Maggie and I share?!" As I went to storm out of the room, I watched Sunstreaker nudge Sideswipe.

"I wonder what the movies portrayed US as. Dashing? Charming? Good looking?" I turned around, stared him straight in the optics, and replied with, "Oh Sunny, they probably portrayed you like we see you. Arrogant. Annoying. And a down right asshole." I knew I shouldn't have said that to Sunstreaker, and that Prowl would probably punish me for it later. Hmm, speaking of Prowl, I could soon hear footsteps following me.

I began turn around, "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." But instead of Prowl I found myself eyes to optics with another familiar Autobot. "I'll try to make it brief then." Sideswipe smirked, and offered me a hand. I sit down, and pointed down the hall towards my room, and we talked as we walked. "So I'm sorry that my brother is such an aft." He began

I laughed, "When isn't he an afthole? Seriously though, I feel bad that I snapped on him like that. Tell him sorry for me?" Sides grinned down at me, "Sure, and Kayla? Give these girls a chance. You might hate them or they could turn out to be some pretty nice friends." With that, he dropped me by the door to my room, and I entered to the sound of music.

"It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping."

I smiled as I entered, humming along with Taylor Swift's 22. 'Finally, someone else who like Taylor's music!' I took off my army green vest and hung it up on the coat rack. They soldiers must have took my boxes of winter clothes that I had stored in the spare bedroom, and put them in the main storage room with all the others things. I walked in to the room to see the darker skinned girl from before folding some t-shirts and placing them into a black dresser. I cleared my throat, and she noticed my presence, and turned off the iPhone that had been playing music on the dock.

She stood, and approached me, "Um Mikaela? I'm sorry about before, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, it must've been strange considering we've never met before that I know your name, and .. Yeah I'm just going to stop rambling on now." I laughed, "It's fine, and call me Kayla. If we're going to be living together, it's best we just get the formalities out of the way." She smiled a little, "Kayla. I'm Nathalia. You can call me Thalia or Nat if you want." Thalia paused for a moment, "Kayla. Hmm, has anyone every called you.. Mimi?" I lit up a little at hearing that. "It's different, but I like it." We began talking, and discovered we had a lot in common.

Then I brought up the movies, and she burst out laughing, "That little 'engine stalling' trick Bumblebee tried on you?"  
"Ha I'm glad he did though. I met Sam, and Bumblebee, and later all of the Autobots. Bee and Sam are both so sweet, and one turns into a kickass car." As I was laughing, I heard someone at the door. I got up off her bed, and walked toward it. I answered to more laughter.

"Hey Mags, what's up?" I moved to the side to allow both Maggie, and Carly to answer. After a quick introduction from Maggie, we learned that they had news about the new trip for an Allspark shard. "Wait, there's more shards!?" Carly exclaimed.

We quickly explained that shards had been found in every corner of the world lately. Maggie glanced down at her phone, "Great news! All the Autobots and humans are going on this trip, so we have the base to ourselves." I watched as Thalia smiled deviously, "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._

_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._

_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready…_


	6. Shaving Cream

(Talking)

**(Bond Talk)**

**::Comm Link::**

School is finally out! So I'll be updating AOAP (As Often As Possible)

The song is Clarity by Zedd

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

It was one in the afternoon as four females snuck stealthily around the base. A door opened nearby them, and they quickly shrank into the doorway. Jazz exited a room, bobbing his head to a random rap song playing loudly over his speakers. The sight was so hilarious that three of the girls had to slap hands to their mouths to stifle their giggles in order to remain unheard.

Nathalia however, was all business at the moment. She raised a finger to her lips, motioning for them to remain quiet. Jazz danced his way down the hall, and out of sight. The girls remained frozen for another good thirty seconds before moving their muscles once again.

"So what are we-?" Maggie began in a normal voice before the others cut her off with a 'SHH!' She caught their hint and lowered her voice to whisper, and continued, "What are we doing here?"

Nathalia looked around the next doorway, and motioned for the others to move forward. "Getting supplies." She whispered back, and peeked into a human sized doorway. The coast was clear, and she quickly entered the room, hearing footsteps coming down the long corridor. The others followed, and Carly quickly closed the door marked 'Arts and Crafts', behind them.

* * *

**(LATER)**

"Mags, can you hand me that pass me that green star?" Mikaela asked. The young Australian nodded, and reached up for the basket that was sitting on the berth, and produced a green sparkly star the size of a basketball. She passed it Mikaela, who glued it to the berth with Gorilla Glue, "Thanks."

Nathalia and Carly were holding the ladders steady as they decorated the last berth. They had taken turns holding, and being on the ladders for the past two hours. Primus only knew where all the Autobots had disappeared to. Nathalia knew that Optimus, and Prowl were doing paperwork, and that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on patrol, and then were off to train with Ironhide.

The others were probably training with Ironhide before they left for the mission early tomorrow morning "Done." Maggie proclaimed, and threw the first basket down to Nathalia, who caught it and sat on the floor, and held Maggie's ladder steady as she climbed down. "Hurry up Mimi!," Carly called up at Mikaela, "My arms are getting tired."

She stuck her tongue at Carly, who in response, wiggled the ladder a little threateningly. "Got it." She threw down her basket, and also climbed down. They stood back, and admired their handiwork. "Nice."

* * *

**(NATHALIA'S POV)**

The berth we had just finished belonged to Jazz. The base color was silvery blue. We had added light green, and silver stars, around a giant boombox sticker. We had added Gorilla Glue to the back of each sticker to make it a little more permanent. This was the fifth berth we had done.

The first had been Sunstreaker. His was orange with a giant yellow sun on the side of it. Then in Black Sharpie, Maggie had scrawled the words, 'Perk up Sunshine!' He was going to kill us.

Sideswipe had been second since they shared a room. We painted his red to match his former G1 form. We had then taken some cybertanium scrap metal and glued it in rows, making it look like the brig. Finally, Maggie had once again whipped out her handy Sharpie, and I had written in block letters, 'Damn I'm Good'.

Next had been Prowl's. Mikaela had said that we would probably all be put in the brig for a week for doing this, but Carly and I agreed we would take complete responsibly for it. Painted dark brown, it had a pair of Autobot sized handcuffs glued in the center of it (Don't ask how we acquired them!) with ten or twenty sets of smaller human cuffs surrounding them (Again, don't ask). Carly had taken the Sharpie, and written 'To Protect and Serve' in bubble letters.

The one before Jazz's had been the most dangerous to do. If this 'bot got slagged off, you better run for the hills. The wrench throwing menace medic known as Ratchet. Pit if I would ever try to decorate the boss bot's berth. Or Ironhide? He'd blast me into dust the second he found out. Luckily, Mr. Wrench was out on the shooting range practicing.

His was the most fun to decorate but it taken the most amount of time. They had made it completely rainbow, and had glued pink streamers down each side. They had glued two of his precious wrenches to each of the sides. To finish it off, they had written 'Beware of Flying Wrenches!' in giant letters. Big enough that it was visible from the doorway.

As we clean up our supplies, my stomach growls. "I'm famished. Anyone else want some food?" The others nod and we walk towards the craft room. We throw the supplies into the room, and begin the long walk to the other side of the base. "So.." Carly starts, "Is the food really as bad the fanfictions portray it to be?" I finish. Maggie groans, "Worse."

* * *

**(SUNSTREAKER'S POV)**

Old 'Hide slams me to the mat, and puts a pedde on my back. "What's the record now Sunstreaker? 5,478 to 4,892 I believe." He lets me get up and I walk away with a few mechs snickering behind me. 'Frag them all to pit!' I snarl in my head. I feel a tug in my spark, and a familiar presence.

**Geez, you really got the slag kicked out of you today.**

I shake my head, and growl. **Thanks for stating the obvious Sides! Where were you when I was being body slammed onto a mat?**

I feel his amusement over the bond. **Laughing my aft off in the background.**

Suddenly, my comm-link sounds.** ::All Autobots and military members report to hangar two in ten minutes!::** Ratchet barks, sounding aggravated. I hear groans over the open link before he disconnects it. By hangar two, he means the rec room.

I thankfully am close by, and take a left turn, and enter the room. I jump onto the giant couch, and massage my sore shoulder struts. Two minutes later, my sorry excuse for a twin brother plops himself down on the couch beside me.

"Fragger." I curse at him, as he flashes me his trademark grin. The others soon follow, and take their regular positions. Bumblebee, sits cross legged next to the couch, with his organic charge Samuel sitting on his right shoulder. Ironhide, and Jazz walk in with Lennox, and Epps on their shoulders. Now these are two human soldiers that I have respect for. They survived up against Megatron with only five Autobot allies.

Once everyone has arrived, Ratchet, Jolt, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, all the human soldiers and I, we all stand and the Prime enters and stands behind a giant podium in the front of the hangar. "Let's get right to business." He proclaims, and stands back to let Ratchet take the stand.

* * *

**(RATCHET'S POV)**

I look straight at the arrogant twins as I begin to talk. "After, I was done at the shooting range at 01500 hours, I walked back to the medical bay. Found my berth, like this." I click a button, and a picture of the berth pops up on the giant flat screen. Autobots and humans alike roar with laughter.

"At first," I begin loudly, trying to be heard over the crowd. William Lennox then whistles sharply and loudly, "LISTEN UP!" I nod my thanks and continue. "At first I thought that I was the twins doing, but then I realized they were training with Ironhide. I did some research. William, if you would." He took out his walkie-talkie, and speaks quickly into it. Seconds later, the crackle of the intercom turns on and a man briefly states, "Dawson, and Jensen to hangar two. Dawson, and Jensen to hangar two."

* * *

**(CARLY POV)**

We hear the announcement and silently congratulate each other. We are in the hangar, hiding in the giant metal bin used for video games. Maggie then, begins to sneeze. "Ah. AH-!" I quickly place a finger under her nose . She sighs, once the sneeze passes, and whispers, "Thanks."

Then before any of us can react, she sneezes loudly, not being able to cover her mouth, her arms being held down by video games. "EW!" We all squeal, and scramble to get away. In the process, we tip the bin, and spill onto the cold floor. Video games scatter everywhere and we look up sheepishly at the others in the room.

"Uh- hi?" I begin weakly, and as I see Prowl, Ratchet, and Jolt advance on us, I tap Nat on the shoulder, and we jump up with a 'yip!' We run for the exit with Prowl's holoform on our heels. "Way to just leave us!" I hear Mikaela scream after us. "Do you wanna deal with him instead?!" I screech back. Nat pushes me out the doorway, "Less arguing, more running for our lives!"

* * *

**(LATER, NATHALIA POV)**

"You just had to stop to catch your breath!" I grumble at Carly as Prowl's holoform locks us in the human sized brig. "You'll be let out tomorrow morning." He says simply, and walks away. Once I hear the door close, I take a bobby pin out of my hair and jimmy it in the lock.

I hear a click, and grin, "Or now. Y'know, whichever comes first." I take the panel off the air vent and Carly gets inside. I follow behind after latching it back into place. "Phase one, complete." Carly whispers. After a twenty minute crawl, we make it to Mikaela and I's shared quarters. We drop silently onto my bed and walk into the kitchen area where Maggie and Mikaela are. "Time?" I quip, and take the hot chocolate being offered to me.

"8:45." Maggie replies after glancing at her watch. "Great, just three hours until phase two begins," Mikaela replies, flopping down into a chair. "I know how to pass the time!" I dash into the living room, and grab the box of Transformers G1 DVD's. Lennox grabbed just about everything when they raided my apartment.

"Wanna see the Autobots when they first came to earth?" I say, popping in the DVD and sitting on the couch. Carly flops down next to me, and Mikaela and Maggie sit in the two beanbag chairs. "I need something new to tease Bumblebee about," Mikaela says smiling, "So by all means."

* * *

**(Three hours later)**

Sunstreaker arches his back, and a loud crack is heard by Sideswipe. "Ow. I felt that one." His brother comments, and Sunstreaker proceeds towards his bed, sneering at the 'Perk up Sunshine' in Sharpie. Sides claps twice, and the lights flicker out. "Night Sunny." He whispers, and rolls over on his side, so that he is facing me. I face him too, since this is the way we have slept since we've been sparklings. I close my optics, and whisper,"Night Sides."

In Mikaela and Nathalia's room, Nathalia presses stop on the DVD player. Maggie and Mikaela look at her with wide eyes, ad Mikaela finally breaks he silence with, "Really? That is the ugliest alternate form Ironhide could have chosen."

Maggie cracks up, "And Bee as a punch-buggy?" We talk for five more minutes about the episodes we just watched until the clock on the wall above the stove chimes. "Midnight." Carly whispers, as I grin, 'Phase two begins.'

* * *

**(NATHALIA POV)**

Sneaking down the unfamiliar hallways is not easy. There are two 'bots on patrol, Prowl, and Jazz. They travel down the four main hallways, meet in the middle, nod at each other, and switch to patrol the other two hallways.

There's a small gap, almost nonexistent. For four seconds, their backs are turned to each other. We decided that we will have to slip through one at a time into the first room belonging to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I notice the nod between 'bots, and nudge Carly, mouthing, "Get ready!" She dashes through when their backs are turned and hides in the doorframe to the twins room.

We continue to do this until only Maggie is left. She waits for the gap, and takes off running towards us, only to freeze and drop to the floor while Prowl stops to dust off his pedde.

'Shit.' I think as he then looks behind him toward the floor where Maggie is laying. He shrugs though, and looks away. We hurry to enter the twin's room, only to 'aw!' at the way they're sleeping.

I bring out my iPhone, and take a picture of them, whispering about blackmail to the others. We then put the shaving cream on their hands, and leave. We do the same to all the other 'bots, and rush back to our rooms. Mikaela and I say goodbye to Maggie and Carly who disappear into their room across the hall.

I take a quick shower, and towel dry my hair before hopping into bed with a tang and shorts on. 'If they're like me, and yawn right when they wake up, we're gonna hear some reports of 'bots swallowing shaving cream!'

* * *

Reviews make me happy :) See you'll later!

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_


	7. Mall

(Talking)

**:Comm Link::**

_Song Lyrics_

I do NOT own Transformers! The song is OneRepublic's If I Lose Myself

_I stared up at the sun,_  
_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I stared up just to see_  
_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

_You can feel the light start to tremble,_  
_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out of the window tonight._  
_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._  
_I lose myself tonight..._

_(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah._  
_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._  
_Lose myself tonight..._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone yawns, though we aren't sure exactly why. Some say it's to let others know we're tired, or to get oxygen to our brain. Whatever the reason is that we do it, it's universal. I was woken up by Lennox and Epps dragging Mikaela and I from our beds._

_They carried us into the rec room, and plopped us down on the filthy, chilled floor. Defiantly a difference from the warmth of my bed. Luckily, I had been wrapped up in my comforter, but it was soon ripped away from me. I'm absolutely not a morning person._  
_~Nathalia Morgan_

* * *

**(Nathalia POV)**

I glare up at the holoform of Sideswipe above me. He has reddish-brown hair, and is wearing a red tang-top showing off his muscles, and dark wash shorts with red Converse.

He has those same 'glowing without really glowing' blue eyes that all the Autobots' holoforms seem to. He looks to be in his early twenties, and is just as jaw-droppingly sexy as Sunstreaker. "You know it's noon, right?" He says smirking.

I just groan, and rewrap myself up in my Autobot comforter. I hear whispering and, then, someone decides to REALLY get on my bad side. Or someones. Sunstreaker takes hold of my blanket, and Sideswipe grabs my arms.

"One, two, THREE!"Sideswipe counts, and I squeal as my blanket is ripped away from me. I find myself falling towards the floor, only to be scooped by a strong pair of arms. Looking up at Sideswipe, I realize just how real their holoforms are made to be.

His skin is warm, and I can hear him breathing in and out. I can hear his heartbe-Er, sparkbeat. He has one arm locked underneath my legs, and one around my back and my waist.

I close my eyes and lean back against him, thankful for the body heat. "Aw isn't that cute?" I hear Carly exclaim. I hold up my middle finger on my right hand in the direction I think she's in.

I hear snickering from the girls and the soldiers, so I open an eye to see that I'm flipping off Sunstreaker. He looks at me irritatedly, and I shrug at the best of my ability. "Oh well. It was bound to happen eventually."

He growls, "Fleshie."  
"Glitch."  
"Skin bag."  
"Pit spawned son of a glitch slagger."

Sideswipe laughs, and I look at him. "Drop me." I order, and I see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Okay."

And with that, he drops me, and I bang my head off the hard floor. "Sideswipe!" Ratchet shouts, and his holoform activates. Honey blond hair, doctor's scrubs, looks to be in his early thirties. Maybe not as tan as me but pretty close.

"Are you alright? You might still have a slight concussion, and-" I cut him off, "Ratch, I'm fine." He nods as Prowl walks in. Their real bodies drive up and transform, their holoforms deactivating. Prowl gives me a look,"Do you know what we spent the morning doing Ms. Dawson? Cleaning shaving cream up." I can't hold back the laughter bubbling up, and soon I'm on the floor in hysterics, Carly, Maggie, and Mikaela joining me.

Sunstreaker picks me me up and holds me at eye level, "Not funny. You owe Sides and I a wash, for getting you and your friends out of two days in the brig." I smile, "Deal. Later though okay." He nods, and smiles at me, putting me back on the floor.

"I swear he has a split-personality disorder." Mikaela whispers to Carly and Maggie, and I choke back a laugh. 'Stay on his good side, stay on his good side.' I think.

Prowl steps foward, "We have a few questions for Carly and Nathalia. Mikaela and Maggie, you may return to your rooms. They both groan, "Then why did you drag us out here?" Maggie murmurs, running a hand through her messy hair.

Once they leave Prowl continues, "Aren't you both still minors, therefore you should be in an educational building right now?"

"Technically," I begin, "We're on Spring Break right now. We're both juniors, and graduate next year.." Ironhide gives me an odd look. I place my hands on my hips, and stare up at him. "What? Is it because I'm fifteen? Carly is too, we both skipped a couple grades because we're so smart." I high-five her and continue, "And our school is weird and gives us March off."

Prowl then nods, "Next, I believe Carly's sister was informed of her situation, and is being brought here tomorrow." Carly and I both groan and look at each other, and in unison say one haunting name, "Lila." Carly's younger sister always wanted to be just like us. She'd dress like us, talk like us, and it was really annoying.

"Mom and Dad?" She questions, and Prowl shakes his head. "They wanted to stay home, your dad has a business to run after all. Your brothers are coming as well." Both our faces visibly lit up at that. "Jared and John? They're coming?!" I ask.

"Yeah, they'll be here in a week. They're going to be a part of the new team we're organizing." Lennox says. Epps gives him an evil grin, "But in the meantime.. Starting tomorrow, you're going to train with us. You're also going to be in our new team, N.E.S.T.." I grimace, remembering the movies, in Shanghai, when the pipes fell on the soldiers.

"What time tomorrow?" Carly asks. She on the other hand, is a morning person. "We'll start at 6 a.m., so we'll have you get up about 5:30." Epps says.

"Mall?" I ask, looking at Carly. She nods, "Defiantly."

"Optimus, can we have someone give us a ride to the mall? And can we have a party to tonight to celebrate the lack of Deception activity?" The boss 'bot nods, "Sideswipe will be your guardian Nathalia. Carly, Jazz will watch over you."

We smile up at them, and run to get changed. Carly changes rather quickly, but I take my time washing my face and getting dressed. I put on a pair of neon green jean short shorts, and a crop top tang, showing off my belly-button ring, and Autobot tattoo.

I quickly fishtail my hair and run out, to find Carly dressed quite similarly. She has on neon pink jean short shorts, and a crop top with her uneven hair curly. "You see, this is exactly why I need new clothes." I exclaim.

Carly looks down, astonished by my rainbow belly-button ring. "When did you get that done?" She gasps. I smirk, "The day before we bought Sunstreaker, when somebody ditched me to babysit the Crystals. Paid some lady $20 to act as my parent and sign for it. Speaking of Suntreaker-" I turn toward the mech, "-I own you according to the car lot I bought you from." He just glares at me for a minute, and walks away.

"I still need to sign your cast!" I yell at Carly as I walk over to Sideswipe hesitantly, kind of nervous. I've never ridden with him before, and I know he's definitely different than Sunstreaker attitude wise towards humans, but still...

"Are you getting in or not?" He says, popping his door open, his holoforms sitting in the drivers side, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. I smile, and roll my eyes. I get in and, as I grab the door to close behind me, it shocks me. "OW! Sideswipe why'd you do that?!" The buckle slides around me, clicking into place, "Do what?"

"You shocked me!" I exclaim.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

**::Hey, Nat, Sideswipe. Stop arguing like a bunch of sparklings and let's hit the road!::** -Carly

**::Carls? Is that you? Sideswipe, how does this system work?::** -Nathalia

**::It's my internal comm link.::** -Sideswipe says, starting the engine, and leaves base behind Jazz.

**::Oh.::** -Nathalia

**::Hey femmes and gentlebot, how about some tunes?::** -Jazz

**::Whatcha got Jazzy?::** -Carly

**::Don't call me that! Great, now I sound like Sunny.::** -Jazz

**::I'm telling him you called him that::** -Sideswipe

**::Fragger::** -Jazz

**::Glitch::** -Sideswipe

**::Boys, quit arguing.. What about tunes Jazz?::** -Carly

**::How about this? _"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe"_::** - Jazz

**:Not a chance.::** - Nathalia

I quickly flip though Sideswipe's channels. **::This is better: _"We say yeah with fists flying up in the air, like we're holding onto something that's invisible there. Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear-"_::**

Jazz cuts me off, **::Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear::**

I smile until Jazz starts playing a new song and Sideswipe flips off his radio to hear it better. **::7am, waking up in the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal.::**

**::TURN THAT OFF!::** -Sideswipe and Nathalia.

I plug my ears, trying desperately to block out the sorry excuse for music. "Can't you just turn off the comm!?" I screech to be heard. Sideswipe's hologram shakes his head, "Don't you think if I could I would!?"

I groan, "How long till the mall?"

"About a half an hour usually but there's a traffic jam."

"Kill me now."

* * *

**(CARLY POV)**

It takes two hours for the traffic jam to clear, and Jazz blasts 'Friday' the entire time. We pull into the parking lot, and Jazz parks and pops open his door for me. "Time to go."

His holoform fizzles into existence. Blackish, dark brown hair, and Silver Beats around his neck. Blue hoodie, with silver scrawl reading 'Jazz'. I nod in approval, "Nice! I might steal you Beats though..."

Nathalia pulls on my arm, "C'mon! Let's go! Vamonos!" She practically drags me towards the mall, the two Autobots shaking their heads, following behind.

"Okay, okay." I break her grip in me, turn and start sprinting for the entrance, "Last one there buys the other a pair of yoga pants!"

"Oh no you don't!" Nathalia screeches and sprints after me. I just laugh, and stop short to see Sideswipe at the entrance already. "I believe you owe me a pair of.. Yoga pants?"

I just stare wide eyes, as Nathalia runs into me, knocking us both to the ground. "Ow!" I scream out with a string of curses following. Me, being the intelligent person that I am, put out my hands to break my fall. Most of the weight was on my broken wrist. Besides that, I've managed to scrape my knees up pretty badly. "I at least, had a cushion." Nathalia says smiling.

Sideswipe helps Nathalia off of me and Jazz helps me up. "Are you damaged?" Jazz asks, one hand lightly touching my wrist. I shake my head and manage to whimper, "I'll be okay.. It'll just hurt for a little while." He shots me a doubtful look but lets me go.

We enter the mall, and rush to he nearest store, Hollister. You can definitely smell that store from a mile away. We each get a few tangs, some shorts, and perfume. We hit Aeropostale, Abercrombie, American Eagle, and Aerie.

What the companies were thinking when they named all of those stores starting with the letter 'A', I don't have a clue. I complain that I need haircut so we go to the salon. Well, not much as complain but beg.

* * *

**(NATHALIA POV)**

I make a deal with Carly that if I come with her to get her hair cut, she'll go to whatever store I wants to next. I agree after five minutes of her begging like a three year old. You have no idea how odd some of the looks we received were when she dropped to the ground, latched onto my legs, and stared up at me with puppy dog eyes, squealing "Please?!"

Jazz and Sideswipe looked so lost during it, holding our bags. Jazz looked ready to fall on the floor in hysterics, and Sideswipe looked like he was caught between joining Jazz, or rescuing me. I just groaned, "Fine, Carls." I agreed, knowing that if I kick her cast, she'll just get me back later for it. She jumped up hugging me, and dragged me toward the nearest salon.

When we enter the salon, we find Mikaela and Maggie seated in the waiting area. "I guess we all had the same idea!" Maggie says, patting the empty seat next to her. "Well not ALL of us." I groan. As they wait, they talk about what they want to get done. I really don't want to even be here.

Growing up, I was never was a 'girly girl'. I was more like one of the guys. Tackle football? Why not? Going to get my nails or hair done? Not my cup of tea. The only remotely girly thing I have ever done was going to snowball with Carly, and her brothers, Jared acting as my date. I've known her family since I've been little and her brothers may be very handsome, but still. They're just like annoying older brothers to me.

Anways, Carly decides to get her hair layered like I suggested, Mikaela wants to get her nails done, and Maggie wants to get a purple streak in her currently straight hair. Mikaela asks if I want to join her to while she gets her nails done but I blow her off, saying that I'll wait with Sideswipe and Jazz.

Sideswipe sits down next to me, "Why are you not joining the others?" I just shrug, "I've never really been into all that kind of prepping and beauty stuff." He nods his understanding, and I uncross my legs and stand up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go to go check on them."

As I'm walking into the hair department, I find myself attacked by the others. They look like they haven't even started with their beauty treatments yet. Maggie drags me to the nearest cutting chair, and Mikaela slips a blindfold over my eyes. Someone holds down my wrists, as Carly whispers in my ear, "You're getting this done no matter how much you struggle, just give up."

I groan, "Fine," and slump back into the chair. "She should be no trouble now Marcie." Maggie says, and I hear the reseeding sounds of footsteps. "What are you going to do?" I ask the mysterious person. Silence greats my ears.

Twenty minutes of snipping, blow-drying, and feeling something strange on my head, I'm lead to the washing room. Well what must be the washing room considering that I hear running water. The sound of crinkling foil reaches my ears, and I know what they've done. "Really? Highlights?"

The blindfold is ripped from my eyes, "You never would have done it by yourself!" Mikaela exclaims. I shrug, "True." Marcie shampoos and conditions my hair, and she's drying my hair before I know it. The girls won't let me look in the mirror, so I examine Mikaela's manicure, Carly's new haircut, and Maggie's purple streak. Finally, my hair is dry and straightened, and they allow me to turn and look in the mirror. I gasp at my reflection and tuck a little piece of hair behind my ear. My hair now has deep reddish-brown highlights, and it brings out the beautiful blue sparkle in my eyes, the same same blue that my mom used to have. "I love it!"

We go to the register to pay, and I see Sideswipe staring at me. "What?" I ask. He just continues staring, mouth wide open. Jazz reaches over and closes his mouth for him. "Better close it before a fly flies in." Maggie comments.

I just grin, and pull out my credit card, whispering to the cashier not to make a scene. She looks questioningly at me before swiping the card. Her eyes get big and she nods, and then slides me a piece of paper and a pen, along with a pleading look.

I sigh, and make out an autograph to her. Mikaela, Maggie, Sideswipe, Jazz, and the others are clueless about my mom, while Optimus and Ratchet, and of course Carly, know. The cashier, Bailey, smiles at me, "I like your hair. Seems like your boyfriend does too." She comments, and I turn to see Sideswipe still gaping at me.

I shake my head, "He's not my boyfriend, just a... Friend." Was Sideswipe my friend? I mean, he was assigned to be my guardian but I really don't know him. I mean- Ugh, does this really have to be so complicated?! I know him, but he really doesn't know me.

She hands me my receipt, and I shove it me purse, saying a brief thanks. I turn to see Carly digging through her purse and sigh, "I'll put it on your tab. Let me just run to the bank next door to get actual cash. Knowing me, I'll charge it, forget I did, and think someone has my credit information."

I laugh, and toss my purse towards Sideswipe, after taking out my credit card. "Hold this for me please." I say, but he throws it back to me, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay." I say, and walk next door to the bank, telling Sideswipe to wait in the entrance for me. He agrees, and I walk over to the ATM machine and begin punching in my information. Suddenly, I find myself being held to a chest, with knife pressed firmly against my throat. "Don't move." A familiar voice growls in my ear.

* * *

Okay, so reviews would be great!

_Take us down and we keep trying,_  
_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_  
_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_  
_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_  
_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_(Lose myself)_  
_If I lose myself tonight..._

_Whoooooooooo_  
_Whoooooo, whoooo,_  
_Whooooooo_

_Whoooooooooo_  
_Whoooooo, whoooo,_  
_Whooooooo_


	8. Ice

Okay so a lot of you are probably wondering why it looks like there's two new chapters added on to the story. There really isn't though.. I just added a preface to the story after much debate, and added this chapter. So if I were you, I'd go read the preface... It kinda gives more of a backround to the story. Enjoy :)

The song is Radioactive ~ Imagine Dragons

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus _

_This is it, the apocalypse _

_Whoa_  
_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my systems blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

"Hey pretty little thing, haven't seen you around in awhile. What happened, get thrown in jail for a drug deal?" I grit my teeth at him. "Brady, why don't you just fuck off before I break your knee cap?" I growl.

"Nah, don't be like that babe!" His hand around my waist tightens, "We could go back to my place, have some fun." I glance around, hoping someone has noticed him holding a knife to my throat. No one has, not even Sideswipe. I dig my nails into his arm.

"No? Okay then. Nick has a job for you." He spits out, and I see my chance as he loosens his grip on me. "NO!" I scream as I jab my elbow back into his stomach, and stomp of his foot, causing him to lose his grip on me.

My foot connects with his kneecap, breaking it, and I bring my fist into his nose with a sickening crunch. To finish it off, I take his wrist, twist it, and flip him around to his back.

Now people are looking, and I scream, "Get security!" Sideswipe rushes over to me, demanding to know if I'm okay. I shake my head no, and collapse to my knees, taking him with me. He sits down, and holds me against his chest, rubbing my back soothingly.

Security soon arrives, Maggie, Mikaela, Carly, and Jazz follow. They take Brady into custody, and come over to question me. I wipe my eyes, "I got into some bad times after my mom died. Ran away from my Aunt's actually. Brady found me and took me in along with other kids. Nick was the ring leader, and he gave us a home, made us feel like a family. Sort of like an Oliver Twist deal.. He had us do some drug runs, and get money from his sales. I was actually held hostage after a deal gone bad. It should be recorded in both of their files. Brady usually has to do time in jail but Nick usually gets by, scott free."

Sideswipe hoists me to my feet, "Let's go home." I smile at him, and nod in agreement. He wraps an arm around my waist, and we walk towards the exit of the mall after I give the money to Carly.

There is nothing romantic about the gesture. Just him being there for me as a friend means a great deal to me. He really is the best guardian a girl could ask for.

* * *

"C'mon girls, just two more miles to go!" Lennox yells into a bullhorn, standing in Ironhide's truck bed. Carly and I are on our eighth mile of the ten mile run.

"I swear to Primus if he doesn't shut up, I'm going to put superglue in his shampoo." Carly mutters, and I laugh a little, sides hurting from running for long.

I hear Ironhide chuckling and know that he heard what she had said. We didn't get to have our party last night, because after the run in with Brady, we came straight home. Sideswipe apologized the whole way saying, 'He was the worst guardian ever', and 'Optimus should assign me someone more qualified'.

I just shook my head, and patted the dash a comfortingly as I could, saying he was the best guardian ever and that I didn't want anyone but him.

That boosted his self esteem up a little too much but still. The second we woke up this morning, we were put on a plane, and taken to the new base on Diego Garcia. the second we got off of the plane, Lennox and Epps came over saying we were to begin a ten mile run around the island.

At least I was wearing my Underarmor shorts, shirt, and sneakers so I would be comfy on the plane. Carly on he other hand, wasn't as lucky and was wearing flip flops. Never less, Lennox came up with a pair sneakers and socks, the sneakers being two sizes too big. She was going to have a blister the size of a golf ball. As Carly and I come to the entrance outside the hangar, I turn to her, and puff out, "On three?" She pants and nods. "One."

"Two." I look for something soft to land on but all that's available is gravel. 'Oh well', I think, and call out, "Three." We both groan, and face plant onto the ground. "OW!" We whine as Ratchet and Sideswipe's holoforms run over, "Lennox, I believe you have worked these girls way too hard."

Sideswipe scoops me up, and I dramatically wince, as if in pain. Ratchet picks up Carly, as Lennox looks at us in disbelief. "This-" He says lifting his shirt to reveal six pack abs, "Took hardwork, and training." I smirk, "Way ahead of you Lenny!" I say and lift my shirt, revealing my abs.

"I do abs everyday along with lifting at our YMCA, and at the high school too." Lennox mouth drops, and I laugh as we're carried away, and I stretch my muscles, and wink at Lennox. His face turns one of anger, knowing we just skipped the rest of training deliberately. But then it turns to one of - understanding? "Sorry Will!" I call back, "I'll babysit for free any night you want!" He smiles, "I'm gonna hold you to that!"

* * *

"Ahh..." Carly and I groan out as Ratchet pours more ice into the buckets with our aching feet. "Ratch, you'll probably never get me to say this again, but you're the best." Doc Bot smiles at me, and walks away as Sideswipe and surprisingly, Sunstreaker, enter the med bay. "Hey girls," Sides says, "How are your pedes?"

I snort, "Feet Sideswipe, feet." He comes to kneel by the berth we're on, when a wrench comes out of nowhere, slamming into his helm. The same happens to Sunstreaker who is standing by the door, arms crossed over his chassis. Sunstreaker hisses, "What the frag was that for Hatchet?"

Ratchet throws another wrench up in the air and catches it, "For being in my med-bay when you're not injured." Sideswipe rubs his helm, "Well, I'm injured now! Thanks for the processor ache!" I laugh at his pain, and he turns to me. "I came here to see you by choice, to see how my charge is doing, and she laughs at me!?.You know, I can easily leave though.." He teases and moves toward the door.

"WAIT! Sideswipe!" I yell, and attempt to get off the berth. My feet are asleep, and numb from the ice though, and I tumble dangerously close to the edge. Sunstreaker activates his holoform though, and pulls me safely back onto the berth.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_In a very awkward position that is. I fell back onto him, and when I finally sat up after my head stopped spinning, I realized I was straddling his lap. Carly was cracking up in the background, but I hardly payed her any attention. I just took in his electric blue eyes, and pondered to myself. _

_Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee have always been my favorite Transformers. Well, besides Optimus. I mean, he was just like a father figure to all the 'bots it seemed. _

_Bumblebee was just the cute little baby bot of the bunch. I considered him to be adorable, the way he warbled and beeped, like a sparkling, speaking in their native tongue. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the other hand..._

_Sideswipe seemed to be the more laid back twin on the two. Sunstreaker was always portrayed as the more- human hating Autobot? That sounded about right... I loved that Sideswipe's altform was Corvette Stingray and that he was just like Bay said he would be, silver.. But, I didn't understand why he wasn't red like his G1 form. _

_And why weren't they they same alt form? Different taste? Or maybe what was available at the time to scan? I had always had a little crush on the twins. I loved the stories where they were together, and it ticked me along with all the other twin fans that Sunstreaker wasn't in the second movie... So I really didn't think about it as he tilted his head up to look at me, and I leaned down to kiss his holographic lips._

_~Nathalia Morgan _

* * *

Whoa, better not mess with Nathalia! ;) Well I have a USA swim meet in Penn Hills tomorrow so wish me the best of luck..

Review, follow, and I'll see you soon! :)

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_ It's a revolution, I suppose_

_ We're painted red to fit right in_

_ Whoa_  
_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_ This is it, the apocalypse_

_ Whoa_  
_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my systems blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_ Deep in my bones, straight from inside_  
_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my systems blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_


End file.
